Pour Deku
by Ilunae
Summary: Katsuki ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

* * *

Katsuki n'était pas le genre de mecs qui faisaient les choses à moitié. Quand il voulait quelque chose, il faisait tout pour l'avoir. Il avait choisi d'entrer à Yuei et, il avait travailler dur pour y arriver. Il avait réussi à entrer dans l'école qu'il voulait. La même que son idole.

Depuis qu'il était à Yuei, il faisait tout pour atteindre son objectif. Il deviendrait le meilleur héro qui surpasserait même All Might. Deku n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. S'il croyait qu'il allait lui laissait la place de numéro un aussi facilement, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

Katsuki n'était pas comme cela juste pour ce qui était de sa future carrière. Il l'était aussi dans sa vie de tous les jours. S'il devait faire la cuisine, il s'assurait que ce serait le meilleur plat que les autres eussent mangé.

S'il devait faire un cadeau, ce serait le meilleur possible. Il allait donc faire le plus beau des cadeaux à Deku. Le nerd n'allait pas en revenir. Il ne pourrait jamais imaginer ce que Katsuki allait lui offrir.

Il avait dû se lever tôt pour se rendre au magasin. La figurine d'All Might qu'il voulait acheter était en édition limitée. Comme elle venait de sortir, il était sûr que Deku ne l'avait pas. De plus, elle devait être trop cher pour lui. Katsuki était donc sûr de faire plaisir au nerd en la lui offrant. Le nerd tombait en pâmoison devant tout ce qui concernait All Might.

Il arriva donc très tôt au magasin et, dut faire la queue. Quand cela fut enfin son tour, il demanda donc la figurine qu'il était venu chercher.

"Je suis désolé, nous n'avons plus cette figurine en stock !" lui annonça l'employé.

"Déjà ?"

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il s'était dépêché pour arriver le plus tôt possible. Il y avait des enragés qui faisaient la queue durant la nuit devant le magasin ou quoi ? Katsuki ne pouvait pas faire cela. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de sortir des dortoirs en plein milieu de la nuit.

"Vous devriez essayer dans un autre magasin !"

Katsuki renifla. Bien sûr, qu'il allait voir dans un autre magasin. Il n'était pas du genre à abandonner. Il avait besoin de cette figurine et, il allait la trouver. Deku la méritait.

Il se rendit donc dans un autre magasin dans lequel, il reçut la même réponse. Ce fut pareil avec le troisième magasin. Au quatrième, Katsuki commençait à voir rouge. Est-ce qu'il allait devoir faire le tour de la ville pour trouver cette foutue figurine ?

Apparemment oui. Katsuki avait presque fait tous les magasins de la ville et, aucun n'avait cette figurine. Il ne comptait plus le nombres de boutiques qu'il avait visité.

Il se dit que s'il ne la trouvait pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait, il allait exploser.

"Vous avez de la chance !" lui dit l'employé du énième magasin dans lequel il était entré. "Il ne nous en reste plus qu'une !"

Sur le coup, Katsuki crut qu'il avait mal entendu. Il s'était tellement attendu à entendre qu'ils ne l'avaient plus comme tous les autres avant.

"Vous pouvez répéter ?"

"Il nous en reste une !" répondit l'employé. "Vous la voulez toujours !"

L'adolescent soupira de soulagement. Enfin, il allait pouvoir l'acheter. Le nerd avait intérêt à lui être reconnaissant. C'était pour lui qu'il avait fait tout ça.

"Oui, bien sûr !"

Il paya donc pour la figurine et, ressorti du magasin. Il avait réussi à avoir la première partie de son cadeau. Il lui restait encore un truc à acheter. Quelque chose de très important. L'autre partie de son cadeau serait un cahier de notes.

Pas n'importe quel cahier de notes. Katsuki devait en trouver un qui était comme ceux que le nerd utilisait. Un comme celui qu'il avait explosé. Il pensait cependant que cela ne serait pas trop dur d'en trouver un. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de se rendre dans le magasin où le nerd se rendait souvent.

Il alla donc prendre le métro pour rejoindre le quartier où se trouvait le magasin. Une fois là-bas, il n'eut aucun mal à trouver le bon cahier. C'était parfait. Il avait la seconde partie du cadeau.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rentrer à Yuei. Il lui resterait encore quelque choses à faire après cela mais, cela ne lui prendrait pas beaucoup de temps. Une fois dans les dortoirs, il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire prendre par la bande de fouines. Si les autres tentaient de voir ce qu'il avait acheter, ils risquaient de gâcher sa surprise.

La voie était libre. Il se dirigea donc vers l'ascenseur. Quand il fut dans sa chambre, il alla à son bureau. Il sortit un stylo pour écrire sur le cahier de Deku.

'Cahier numéro 13 : Pour notre future carrière de héros'

Cela avait l'air bien comme ça. Le nerd comprendrait bien le message. Malgré cela, Katsuki avait l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose. Après réflexion, il décida de rajouter une ligne.

'Je garderais toujours les yeux sur toi, le nerd'

Katsuki reposa le stylo et sourit. C'était parfait comme ça. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à emballer la figurine et le cahier de notes. Après cela, il pourrait aller voir Deku pour lui offrir son cadeau.

Il avait choisi un beau papier cadeau quand il avait été au magasin où il avait acheté le cahier. Il décida de faire un seul cadeau. Deku serait surpris de toute façon.

Après cela, il se rendit dans la chambre de son ami d'enfance et frappa la porte.

"Kacchan !" fit l'autre adolescent après avoir ouvert la porte. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"J'ai un cadeau pour toi !" dit-il en lui tendant le paquet.

"Un cadeau ?" demanda Deku les yeux écarquillés. "Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire !"

"J'ai pas le droit de te faire un cadeau parce que j'en ai envie ?"

"Si, si !"

Le nerd accepta enfin le paquet. Il le déballa à la vitesse de la lumière. Katsuki n'aurait pas été surpris s'il avait utilisé son alter. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il vit la figurine d'All Might.

"Kacchan ! C'est la dernière figurine d'All Might en édition limitée !"

"Je sais !"

"C'est vraiment pour moi ?"

"Non ! Je te l'ai montrée et, je vais l'offrir à Pikachu après !" répondit Katsuki sur un ton sarcastique. "Bien sûr que c'est pour toi !"

"Merci beaucoup Kacchan !"

Le nerd finit par remarquer la présence du cahier. Il alla poser la figurine sur son bureau avant de prendre le cahier dans ses mains. Il le regarda attentivement. Quelques secondes plus tard, Katsuki pouvait voir des larmes couler de ses yeux.

"Waaah ! Kacchan !" fit le nerd avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
